Willow Omens
Born into a family of the occult, Willow was daughter to a semi-professional hero known for his ghost-like qualities and quirk. She had been born out a marriage between flames and ghosts, two strands of powers in a long family line that were often viewed as problematic for the general public. This would not bode well for Willow who developed a 'married' quirk at a young age. While she was as chipper and upbeat as a child as she could be, she was often prone to teasing on multiple levels from her peers. Always made into the bad guy in the games they played, always picked last for games, always the first to be 'It' in tag, it only escalated as she grew older with her peers. It was hard being someone with a ghost/fire quirk combination through grade school. Kids can be quite the little group of monsters, and that is something that Willow learned all too well growing up through it. But it is also what gave her the determination to show the world just what ghost and fire quirks were capable of in the right hands, to avoid stereotyping whatsoever! This is how she was able to give herself the resolve to train and strive to become a U.A. student where her story really began. Personality Willow is firm in her beliefs and what she wants to do, going as far as to say she will change the world's position on her type of quirk and the quirks of anyone who are viewed in a stereotypical light. However, this poses a challenge for Willow as the trauma from all of the teasing and bullying she received as a child has turned her into a more shy person, trying to hide her face so that no one can see what she looks like (not wishing to be associated with anything bad). In contrast to this, she will have her moments of showing that determined side whenever parts of her face are covered with anything. Whether it is her hand, sunglasses, a notebook, etc, she demonstrates a stoic and energetic mood. In greater contrast to the above, Willow has what seems to be a second personality buried beneath her exterior, though it could be called more of an alter-ego. Even in a world of super powers and heroes being commonplace, Willow excuses herself to assume her alter ego and shows it only when her hero costume and full face mask are on. Under her alter ego of Wisp, she is more bombastic and flamboyant, showing part of her true nature underneath a mask of shyness (while, oddly enough, under a mask in a literal sense). With those she trusts and is friendly with, she has been said to go along with them for the purpose of keeping an eye on them, just getting dragged along into antics on a normal basis. Appearance Willow's normal attire consists of tying her hair up into twin tails and a headband that doubles as a set of earphones. Dark yellow ochre shorts are worn by Willow with knee-length high lace shoes (though these are changed depending on the weather). A number of different graphics tees adorn her upper body along with a large and baggy black hooded jacket. The jacket is lined on the inside with an ochre color similar to her shorts with three horizontal lines spaced out along the openings of the sleeves. Her eyes are known to change color depending on her mood, cases of extreme elation or exasperation to red from brown. Her eyes turn to a glowing cyan while using her quirk. When in her hero outfit and with her quirk active, her hair changes from black to blue. From special markings on her back and sides of her head, blue flames sprout up in the shape of fox ears and tails. Her hero outfit consists of a short sewn-on skirt with shorts underneath, shorter than her casual shorts. She wears thigh high stockings of a dark color to match her shorts and skirt, these have a teal line running down them toward her shoes of a similar matched color pattern. On her top is a durable cloth jacket of blue fiber, lined with white stripes from the shoulders down tot he openings of the sleeves. Over her face is a teal and black themed fox-like mask whose markings resemble Japanese festivals. Willow1Ac.png|Willow with her powers active. Techniques/Equipment (List Techniques you have worked for and equipment you have obtained here.) Letter Grade: E- Quirk Control: E- (26) Library * Approved by: SokeKujo (2/20/18) Category:Approved RPC